


Rust

by CosmicHowl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Anger, Blood, Fear, Injury, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicHowl/pseuds/CosmicHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros never realized that his eventual bravery could cost him. Not this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traffycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffycake/gifts).



> I hope you can enjoy this small monstrosity I've made. Originally inspired by "Holiday on the Moon" by Puscifer. Give it a listen - the ambiance might help the story a little.

“Please, Equius! Please…j-just stop!” Gasp for air – it was all he could tell himself to do as he lay half-sprawled across a splintering table, clinging for his life as his defunct nether regions were being stripped of their dignity and coverings. There were already small, jagged patterns of blood breeding from the small gash sustained near his temple, where the stronger troll had seen fit to make an example of a sharp counter ledge against the soft tissue of poor Tavros’ face. “Please! I’ll-I’ll do anything! I’ll be good!” Useless offerings, he knew; they fell on Equius’ dead ears like snow – melting and evaporating in the heat of the room.

 

“Rest assured, lowblood, I am well aware of your intentions to follow through.” There was a violent jerk as another shred of Tavros’ pants were flayed like skin from the muscle; he cringed inwardly, then outwardly as the pain set in as flames up his spine. “It will be the last time you ever make an attempt to disgrace me.”

 

The Taurus dug his fingers into what remained of the table’s gleaming surface, certain that it would break beneath him eventually from the great amount of force and violent dance being pushed against it. Beneath the pressure, it creaked and groaned where it hadn’t before, the long crack in the center becoming more glass-like and unstable the longer Equius stood performing the task at hand.

 

“But-but I-I didn’t mean to-to-” Oh, but he had at the time. Certainly, he had. Tavros, renowned throughout Alternia to have one of the mildest spirits, could, like all sentient creatures, only be pushed so far before he eventually tried to counteract on his own behalf. This had landed him in trouble a few times with Vriska, which had been bad enough, but the moment Equius had logged off in the middle of their argument, Tavros knew he was going to regret it. In fact, he had been trying to hide when Equius had shown up, face as blue as earth water and pouring with sweat.

 

Of all the times to have taken Vriska’s advice to “grow a pair,” apparently this had been the worst.

 

\---

 

\-- centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling adiosToreador [AT] --

 

CT: D --> Ah, lowb100d

CT: D --> I was informed earlier by the highbl00d that you were enduring some difficulties with the mechanical legs

AT: uH, yEAH,

AT: tHEY’VE BEEN GETTING KIND OF,

AT: wELL,

AT: sTIFF,

CT: D --> E%plain

AT: i DON’T KNOW IF i CAN, aCTUALLY,

AT: iT’S JUST THAT, oVER THE PAST FEW DAYS,

AT: iT'S BEEN A LITTLE HARD TO MOVE AROUND, sO i'VE BEEN USING MY FOUR-WHEELED DEVICE A LOT,

AT: i THINK THEY MAY HAVE RUSTED A LITTLE,

CT: D --> Lowbl00d, did I not give you e%plicit orders to avoid watery situations until I was able to procure the proper sealant?

AT: bUT,

AT: i WASN’T,

AT: nEAR WATER, tHAT IS,

AT: uH, i TRIED TO SAND THEM OFF A LITTLE,

AT: bUT IT DIDN’T DO MUCH,

CT: D --> Come now, you don’t e%pect me to believe that my fine e%ample of machinery simply rusted within a few weeks, do you

CT: D --> If I wasn’t mistaken, lowbl00d, I would believe you were undermining my abilities

CT: D --> And that is unacceptable

AT: i'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN AS BEST i CAN,

AT: yOU'RE NOT EXACTLY, uH, mAKING THIS EASY,

AT: tALKING TO YOU, tHAT IS,

AT: sO IT'S KIND OF HARD NOT TO,

AT: wHEN YOU KIND OF LIKE TO MAKE ME FEEL STUPID ALL THE TIME,

CT: D --> I hope you realize the implications of what you are telling me, lowbl00d

CT: D --> I don’t tolerate insubordinations from lower caste members

AT: wELL,

AT: iT SORTA LOOKS LIKE NEPETA CAN GET AWAY WITH ALMOST ANYTHING,

AT: i'D BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY,

AT: uNLESS YOU WANT IT TO BE A LIE,

CT: D --> You have just infracted upon your own safety, lowbl00d

CT: D --> And I am not one who deliberates lengthily over consequence

 

\-- centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] --

 

In that moment, Tavros could have sworn he heard the malice in Equius’ voice, as though he had been standing there that entire time, whispering his promises of hate into the paraplegic’s ear. There were boils of cold chills washing up and down his spine as a gripping desperation began to seize him, following a dire realization; Equius had never been given over to any sort of affection for him, even less so now. As quiet as he was, Equius had just enough of a sadistic nature and a nasty temper to make certain of Tavros’ “consequence”, whatever that might have been. The young Taurean began to fathom how very legitimate his need to hide himself was fast becoming.

 

He hadn’t meant to make an example of Nepeta. Or maybe he had, hoping that Equius would back down and concede his point. As odd as it seemed, Equius was even more stubborn than bull-aligned Tavros could ever be, however, and this was going to prove very dangerous to his health, if he couldn’t avoid it. Which he knew he couldn’t: hell, even now he was scared lifeless and couldn’t conceive how he was going to hide himself from an angry troll who could probably crush his entire hive by blowing a puff of air on it.

 

A sudden onset of reflexes caused him to swallow hard as a familiar silhouette appeared just outside of the far window near the door. Oh, shit…he was here.

 

\---

 

“E-equius!” Tavros had resorted now to trembling, unable to control the rest of his body any more than he could control his legs. “P-please stop…!” The muscles in his arms twitched as he tried to pull himself away, in the end only weak enough to hold himself in place as he felt the rest of his nakedness surface. His hands were slick from the oily sweat that was forming on the soft pads of his hands, and he was starting to lose his grip. Behind him, there was the rustle of fabric, of someone disrobing themselves.

 

A sharp, pulling pain sliced at his throat; his shirt had just been ripped off. It choked off the scream that wanted to come when he felt the fabric tearing apart. He felt the pressure-bruises forming, the scratch of the threads. Even as it all tore away from his neck, his breath was still hitched in his throat, an outcry that wouldn’t come.

 

The deep gravel of his voice split the dark like metal through coal. “Are you… _frightened_ , lowblood?”

 

He gasped through a sob. “Yes…! Yes, I’m terrified!” There were dark streams of burn orange sliding down his face, puddles and microscopic rivers slowly forcing their way toward the edge of the rickety table. The mop of Mohawk was soaked with his own perspiration, causing it to lie flat in strings along the edges of his face and horns. “Please just stop! I’ll behave! I-I won’t tell anyone-ahah!” Equius’ fingers through his hair felt like rust on his scalp, pushing his hair the wrong way as he pushed his heavy body up against Tavros’ backside. He was entirely too aware of the feeling of being prodded, and not by any hands. “Oh-oh God, no….please…not this…”

 

“It’s become obvious to me,” Equius cooed into his ear with the kind of edge that made Tavros half-nauseous, “that you’ve forgotten all about the prospect of submission. I think it’s time I…refreshed your memory.”

 

The sobbing troll beneath felt  Equius pushing forward against him, therein the full intent to enter into him. “No…Equius…please…!” Whether the tears or the sweat on his face was the more bountiful, it was hard to say. But there were both in abundance as he felt that same hand, that hand that had left over fifty-six fingerprint-sized bruises on his naked body, pressing him apart, exposing what was only his. “Please stop!” he cried, squeezing his eyes shut, “please stop!”

 

His rectal area was burning with the bare touch, Equius’ strength so sheer that it even translated itself through his manhood. In trying to yank himself away, Tavros only succeeded in bashing his own chin against the splintering wood. His body shuddered as pain began to shatter through his resolve.

 

Once again, Equius bent down close to Tavros’ left ear, voice even stronger and deeper than the shaking mess beneath him could ever recall. “…I don’t believe you are nearly frightened enough.”

 

“Oh God, no, _please_ God, no!” His teeth suddenly clenched together as the burning began again. Then it got hotter, one torrid stream of pain. Equius had been no gentleman about forcing his way in, and the only thing passing through his victim’s mind was the various ways he could die from this.

 

It scared him most of all that he welcomed that possibility.

 

The sandpaper groan behind him. It was Equius’ pleasure resounding through his pain as his member capsized deep within Tavros’ person. Walls were being pushed beyond maximum capacity, and his tormenter had barely even begun to move. His head and half of his length at best had been settled in, each inch a painful mile to be remembered by the fire it sent through him. Soon, Tavros even realized that he was gasping for air, but his lungs simply wouldn’t fill. What instead came out were the grunts, groans, and occasional screams of fright that Equius urged from him.

 

“…I would have imagined…” There was that voice again, now more of a demon’s growl than ever. “…That a…a lowblood like you would have given into your more…” He was punctuated by a low groan as he finished submerging himself, the rest of his words punctured by breath. “…Lewd tendencies…” His fingers gripped at Tavros’ hips, and he could swear he felt each individual blood vessel bursting beneath his skin. Hand-sized bruises, of which there would now be twenty-five. “I would ch-chance to say that…your passages are indeed…quite virginal…”

 

Tavros’ stomach clenched as he felt the Sagittarius’ skin finally uniting with his, the steam of heat between them only adding to the hot sense of sick that kept the submissive nailed to his place on the table. “I-I’ve never…I’ve never…!” His brain couldn’t work full circuits anymore, everything cutting loose from those dreadful thoughts of things he had always sought to avoid, especially with Vriska.

 

What a cruel joke to be losing the one thing he protected most to a troll who would have sooner had nothing more to do with him than an idle insult. He had brought this on himself; he deserved every inch of what was crawling up inside him now. Deserved, but didn’t want.

 

“I might have known,” Equius muttered behind him, having to apply all of his strength into avoiding a stutter. Said strength went also into a premature thrust he was unable to withhold, the sound of Tavros’ agony ringing all the way up to the ceiling. Something inside had torn, was slickening Equius for the drive. The Taurus clutched and dug his nails into the wood.

 

“STOP!” He couldn’t even see anymore, he was so blinded by the black around them. “PLEASE STOP! I’LL DO ANYTHING!”

 

“You’ll lie still and do what I tell you,” Equius hissed back, pushing back inside and wrenching another gut-curling cry. There was the cold feeling of fluid coating the insides of his cheeks, the blood spilt in the name of rape. It was ice against the fire, though it was fast melting as Tavros struggled to keep his head screwed onto his shoulders. He couldn’t stop himself from panting; his body was responding, and there was nothing he could do.

 

Another thin stream of burnt brown began seeping from the table, but it was neither blood nor tears nor sweat. Furthermore, this only heightened the Taurean’s sense of shame. This was perfectly awful, to think that it all hurt so badly that it even had to burn when he abruptly pissed himself from his insides trying to go into shock. A whimper escaped him, and Equius gripped his hair.

 

“Now that’s more like it…” The more times the blue devil spoke, the hotter the air became on his face. While it was never evident, never real, Tavros could still feel the invisible blisters forming on his cheek from the close contact. “You _will_ _submit!_ ” He drew back and pushed into Tavros again, taking his captive’s own shameful member in an iron grip. “You _will_ want this!”

 

“I _n-n-n-never_ wanted th-this…!” He bit into his own arm to distract himself, drawing copious amounts of blood into his mouth. Oh God, how badly he wanted to throw up, but his stomach had tied itself into a knot! He gagged anyways, choking on his own blood and spit. “E-equius! What are you doing?! _Why?!_ ”

 

Equius’ strokes and strides became all the more rough. “I have already told you, lowblood…I am not given to over-contemplating consequence…” He let out a growling grunt as he pulled back to the edge, slamming back into Tavros as though he was thought durable. Blood came in a sickening squelch, following an even more sickening moan of pleasure from the upper troll. “The smell of your disgrace…is intense…”

 

Tavros could swear Equius was still hardening inside of him, despite all previous thoughts of him already being fully erect for the punishment. Now with Tavros’ quivering member joining his, he was beginning to suspect that he felt the most disgusted of all with himself. How could his body possibly like this torture? It was the most despicable feeling in the world, and his body was indulging its abuser. His nether regions had even begun to swell, resulting from the damage and the stimulation.

 

Seldom few had been the times in Tavros’ life when he had even humored his body’s male tendencies. But none of those seldom few times had ever hurt. It had never been painful to sustain an erection. Never.

By now, the equine-loving troll had begun thrusting in at a steady pace, allowing for no pauses as he worked on his own build-up. His fingers were leaving tender, black marks up and down the length of Tavros’ throbbing bone bulge wherever they stroked or grabbed. When his balls finally became involved, though, Tavros commenced into wailing with the pain. Was it just him, or was every outcry bringing a harder thrust? Stinging sensations caused him to clench down on Equius, tightening the grip into what proved to be nearly orgasmic sensations for the troll behind him.

 

The tears in his inner lining were starting to sting and burn worse, however, when a few drops of a flushed-feeling liquid eased into the cavity and were rubbed in by the friction. It burned like salt, and when he considered this, he hated himself even worse.

 

“Lowblood, I must admit…” Equius’s voice rumbled breathlessly, now nothing but bass as he continued slamming into Tavros, “you have made this…most pleasant…!” The sound of the highblood struggling to contain himself was disconcerting, as was the sound of their skins slapping together. Tavros very much doubted that Equius was seeing any damage, unlike him. It was a lot easier now to count the places that weren’t marked by his hands.

 

There was a sharp pain in the left side of his chest, and the overtaken troll squirmed uncomfortably on Equius’ member when he realized it was his left nipple being held in a vice grip. This, too, was turning a nasty shade of orange-black, followed by his right a short time later. But he didn’t like it! Why was his body responding so positively to it? As the blood throbbed through his length, it gave him a whole new sense of choking, Equius’ grip on it so tight that Tavros was all the more welcome to the notion of the extra limb breaking off, would it relieve the pressure.

 

“Equius…” he mumbled, his head dipping down again as the room swung off to the left sharply, “Equius, please…p-please…don’t…do this…” Even his voice was beginning to lose power. He had gotten lost among his own screams that he hadn’t even realized how hoarse the whole ordeal had made him. The pain in his body had begun disappearing in lieu of focusing it all on one area –surely to God, he would feel like a corpse later (as if he didn’t feel like one now). There was an unexplainably awful fatigue spreading throughout him, and as he turned his head ever so slightly to the left, he noticed with passing interest the heavy coating of burnt orange that streamed down both his robot legs, the same legs that had been battered, bent, and made useless throughout this encounter.

 

There was so much of it. So very, very much of it.

 

The fluid was thick like drying blood, and had Tavros been anywhere close to sentient at that moment, he would have realized exactly how right he was. But no. He could notice nothing, continuing to scream for his life as Equius gave one more thrust, two, three thrusts in, calling out his own climax as a searing shower of salt and genes bombarded the injuries within. The pain was tremendous; no matter how weak his mind had become from the numbing experience, there was just barely enough knowledge there to register that he had been properly torn in several directions, considerably more able to accommodate Equius as he slid out, panting.

 

To his shame, Tavros noticed that even _he_ had managed to shoot his load on the table, creating a sticky residue between him and the marred surface. It didn’t look nice. None of it had even felt nice. And as the last of the fire shot up between the fading bull’s anus and his many-times-bitten neck and back, he realized that he had come more than once, there being far too much substance for simply one load.

 

His head swam, but he ached too much to pass out.

 

Behind him, Equius could be heard panting as he leaned upon Tavros’ defeated person, underscored by the squeak of cloth on metal. Of all things, that horrible, abusive thing that had maimed him was cleaning what was left of the legs. It was possibly obsessive-compulsive in nature, but Tavros didn’t care. He just lay there in wait to die as he listened, felt the movements

 

“Aside from this…completely ludicrous behavior…I dare to say this was actually pleasant, lowblood…” His words were abnormally smooth for a troll guilty of rape, though they were slowly coming to a halt the longer he sat and cleaned at Tavros’ legs, holding him in place as he went about the task. “Wait a minute…what the devil?” What followed was the sound of scraping, and as the lights began to fade from view, Tavros could barely make out one last word from Equius’ mouth. “No…it couldn’t possibly…rust..?”


End file.
